


Leotards and  Uneven Bars

by Spunky89



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: You're dating Dick and while cleaning he comes across your old gymnastics leotard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first one-shot on here. Tell me what you think! Also I have no editor so I apologize for any mistakes.

"Babe?” He called out from the bedroom.  
“Please tell me you didn’t break anything?” You begged as you walked in. You froze at the door as you saw the garment in his hands.  
“What is this?” He asked.  
“That’s nothing. I forgot I had it in all honesty.” You said with a shrug coming to stand in front of him and taking the leotard from his hands.  
“You did gymnastics? Why did you never say anything?” He asked.  
“No reason in particular. I just don’t like to talk about it.”  
“Why?”  
“Well uh, I had an accident and I never went back. I was too ashamed.”  
“Come with me.” Dick said taking your hand and pulling you towards the door.  
“Where are we going?” You asked with trepidation.  
“Just out.”  
“Dick if this is about gymnastics I don’t want to get involved.”  
“Just trust me.” and you did. So you followed him to your car in yoga pants and a sports tank (Thank god you got ready this morning) you thought to yourself. When you tried to inquire where you were going he wouldn’t tell you. You had a feeling you knew where you were headed. You weren’t stupid. He knew you were a gymnast now. No doubt he wanted to see what you could do, however your small apartment was no place to do gymnastics as Dick learned when he tried one day (You wanted to murder him that day).  
Soon enough you pulled up to Wayne Manor and you gave him a questioning look. He just winked at you. He ran to your side of the car and opened the door for you like he always did. You thanked him with a smile and you walked up the steps to the manor and knocked. When Alfred opened up he looked very shocked to see the two of you.  
“Master Dick, Miss (Y/N)? What are you doing here?” He asked shocked.  
Dick leaned in and whispered something and Alfred gave him a questioning glance that said Dick had obviously made up some completely outlandish reason.  
“He’s here to use the gym.” You explained as you entered the home.  
“Psh no I’m not.” He argued. You set him with the look that told him you knew he was a liar. “Okay yes but pleeaaassseee. I really really really want to see what you can do.” He begged as you two started your walk towards the gym.  
“Dick I haven’t stepped foot in a gym in over seven years. I am beyond rusty.” You explained as you two entered the gym. You took a look at all the gymnastic equipment you knew was pretty much solely for Dick.  
“Please.” He begged pouting some. You sighed and nodded. He cheered and you took your shoes off and fastened your hair to keep it out of your face. You saw the mat on the other side of the gym and started towards it. You started by stretching. You weren’t too rusty, you had done some work outs over the last seven years but you tried to exaggerate in hopes of deterring Dick. You dropped into a split and stretched your arms over your head.  
“That does not look rusty to me.” Dick accused.  
“So I may have exaggerated slightly.” You shrugged. Dick just smirked and took a seat as you eyed the uneven bars. They were never your strongest area but they definitely weren’t your weakest. You wrapped your wrists as Dick got the powder out from a cupboard. You powdered your hands a little bit with the powder Dick put in the dish. You took a deep breath and jumped up to the bars. You took some time getting momentum and before you knew it you were doing your signature routine. It felt great to be flying through the air once more. You’d all but forgotten what it was like. You had a smile on your face as you switched between bars and did a few flips and tricks before hopping off.  
Dick looked at you in awe. He couldn’t believe how talented you were. And if this was you ‘rusty’ he couldn’t imagine what you were like in your prime.  
“Wow-that was-wow.” he stammered.  
“Thanks Dick. I got one more trick up my sleeve though.” You said as you eyed the mat. You wanted to do your floor routine but you were so scared you’d mess up again.  
“You can do it. I have faith in you.” Dick said giving you a kiss on the cheek as you took a deep breath and stepped up to the corner tf the mat. It was a little bigger than a normal mat but it wasn’t for gymnastics, the boys used it as a fighting ring.  
You started with a few smaller tricks until you got comfortable and then you started your routine. It was harder than you remembered so you altered it as you went to what you could do. Next thing you knew you were flipping and springing across the mat. Soon enough you got tired so you flipped over to where you knew Dick was watching and landed with only a little stumble. His jaw was practically on the floor.  
“Holy shit! (Y/N)?!” You heard a voice exclaim. You turned towards the other side of the gym to see the other batboys there. Jason was the one who exclaimed.  
“Well Grayson I guess you have competition over the best gymnast now.” Damian teased.  
“Why have we never known about this?” Jason asked shocked.  
“If it makes you feel any better he just found out as well. I think the only one who knew was Bruce. But that is only cause he super stalked me before we met to make sure I wasn’t a threat. He found the old videos of my competitions.” You explained.  
“Still, that was very awesome.” Time complimented you.  
“Thank you Tim.”  
“You were amazing babe.” Dick stated as he wrapped his arms around you from behind.  
“I’m glad to see you didn’t give up.” Bruce said before ushering there others out of the room, though you could still hear them talking about you as they walked away.  
“You really are amazing babe.”  
“Thanks. Also thank you for making me do this. I forgot how much I loved it.”  
“I have a feeling we’ll be doing this a lot more now.” Dick said with a smile as the two of you started trying to outdo each other with various tricks.


End file.
